sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chikorita
Chikorita (チコリータ, Chikorīta) is a Grass-type Leaf Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Bayleef starting at level 16, which evolves into Meganium starting at level 32. Along with Cyndaquil and Totodile, Chikorita is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto. Apperance :Voice actor: Mika Kanai (both English and Japanese) Chikorita is a small Pokémon that is primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 14.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Chikorita can spawn vines from its neck and create leaves from the big leaf on its head. Like many Grass Pokémon, its foliage emits a sweet odor that has calming and healing properties. This leaf also has the ability to check the temperature and humidity of the surrounding air. Behavior Chikorita, like many Grass-type Pokémon, are very docile. It prefers to avoid fights by using the aromatherapeutic properties of the large leaf on its head. It spends most of its time sunbathing, although it is unclear if this is because it needs to photosynthesize, or if it is because Chikorita is coldblooded and needs to warm itself up. It appears to be sensitive to changes in its environment, and can use the leaf on its head to help purify the air around it, as well as to seek out warm places. Chikorita are also sensitive emotionally, and become very upset when misunderstood. Habitat Chikorita are rare Pokémon mostly found in large open plains or small forests with other Chikorita, Bayleef, and Meganium. They prefer warmer climates. Chikorita are mostly handed out by Professor Elm. Diet Chikorita spend a lot of time basking in the sun, so they may use photosynthesis to feed themselves. Major appearances Ash's Chikorita captured a Chikorita in The Chikorita Rescue. It had such high affections for Ash that sometimes came to a few faults, such as refusing to be switched out for Pikachu. Ash's Chikorita evolved in Current Events. Casey's Chikorita Casey's Chikorita was first seen in The Double Trouble Header. It was Casey's starter Pokémon. It evolved into a Bayleef in The Bug Stops Here, and later evolved into a Meganium. Other Silver also owns a Chikorita, as seen in The Search for the Legend. It behaves much in the same way to him as Pikachu does to Ash, including traveling on his shoulder. A Chikorita was a member of Team Go-Getters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Another Chikorita, under the ownership of Lyra, appears along with Totodile and Cyndaquil in An Egg Scramble!. It battled Dawn's Piplup. It also subsequently appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!, where it participated in a tag battle against Ash and Dawn. Chikorita has a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life alongside the other Johto starters, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Minor appearances Professor Elm showed a photograph of a Chikorita to Ash and his friends in Don't Touch That 'dile. Vincent received a Chikorita as his starter Pokémon as seen in the opening of The Legend of Thunder!. A Chikorita appeared in Off The Unbeaten Path!. It was in a field with Aron, Azurill, Smoochum, and Igglybuff. Another Chikorita has appeared in the Hearthome Collection in Arriving in Style!. A Chikorita was used by one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Pokédex entry Chikorita, Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita emits a sweet, relaxing, and pleasant fragrance aromas from the leaf on its head, which also can to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Johto Starter Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon